


once you blow your birthday candle, it's over.

by stayinbluehour



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: After Party, Birthday, Birthday Party, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Kang Taehyun, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayinbluehour/pseuds/stayinbluehour
Summary: After finishing the song, he spoke "Once you blow the birthday candle, it's over."Beomgyu knew what he meant, and he's disposed to do what he's trying to say.There was no assurance that he'll be able to feel better after, isn't it kinda comical to think that after blowing a silly candle, your feelings will eventually get better? If only that's true, Beomgyu would buy every candle in this world.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	once you blow your birthday candle, it's over.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time writing here. pls bare with me, i'm not really good hhh. i just wanted to do something for beomgyu's birthday. i also wrote this on my birthday cuz i felt so alone that day, but i didn't get to post it so i decided to post it today!!

"Shut the fuck up, hueningkai."  
"But i didn't even make any sound!"  
"WTF both of you shut up."  
"Omg, omg! He's here."

The four of them went to their position and waited as the person they're waiting for turned on the lights. They saw the round boy who was looking really tired and drained's face lit up his mood all of a sudden when he saw his friends. It was a quick transition of mood, too quick if you ask me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEOMGYU!" they said out loud.

They approached him and Soobin made him wear a birthday hat, as they offered him a big and tight hug.

"Oh my God! Where's the cake?" Yeonjun asked.

"Ahhhhhhh hyung, it's not yet here. The delivery guy said he's on his way. I'm sorry hyung," hueningkai said, looking really apologetic. Beomgyu assured him it's okay which made the younger smile and hugged him again.

"Let's eat now, I'm hungry," the blue haired boy complained. They laughed and went to beomgyu's table where the food the four of them bought was served. Yeonjun grabbed Beomgyu's arm and made him sit. He grabbed a plate and stuffed it with different types of food.

"Are you happy?" He asked. 

"Ofcourse, hyung."

* * *

After they ate, they're now in beomgyu's living room. They're watching their old videos from Soobin's phone since they couldn't pick a good movie to watch without arguing about the genre.

If you anyone could see them, they'd say that the boys were really having a great time. Especially when the screen flashes Yeonjun's face and they'd tease him for breathing. The room was filled with laughters.

Beomgyu laughed so hard when they watched a video about Soobin being chased by a dog. "HAHAHAHA HYUNG, YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Soobin was about to complain but when he saw how happy Beomgyu was, he just started laughing with them too.

"Gyu?"

"Yes, hyung?" He asked while wiping his tears from laughing too much.

"Are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He answered, which made him relieved.

* * *

"Hyung, hyung! The cake is here!" The youngest called the celebrant as ran towards the table to open the box of his cake. Taehyun ran to his kitchen to get candles and a match and the oldest lit up the candle.

They sang him a happy birthday song while approaching beomgyu who was just watching them from preparing the cake for him from his sofa.

He observed them as they approach him with smiles on their faces. They were doing their best to make him happy on his special day. It wasn't a secret to them that the boy wasn't okay. They didn't know the reason but they know him too well and he knows he can't hide anything from them so he was just playing along with their plan.

Their plan worked tho! Beomgyu was happy. He appreciated all their efforts and a smile never his face ever since he entered his own house.

Beomgyu got too carried away from his thoughts that he didn't realize that they were done singing for him and was already in front of him, waiting for the birthday boy to blow his birthday candle and make his birthday wish.

And he did. He closed his eyes and wished for something he doesn't even know is. 

Happiness.

* * *

"Aight, I guess it's time to go home now," Yeonjun said as he stood up from the couch, pulling Soobin to stand up as well. The other two stood up as well and prepared to say goodbye to him.

The couple hugged him for the last time and left. While the blonde asked if he could use his washroom, the youngest faced the latter.

"Happy birthday, beomgyu-hyung!"  
"Thank you, Kai."  
"Are you happy?"

"I'm really happy." He said while smiling and gave the younger a hug. "Well, if that's the case, then that means we did great today!"

"Ofcourse, you did," he said, the smile still not leaving his face. "I'll go home now, hyung. Happy birthday again! Please tell taehyun I went home already."

"I will! Thank you again."  
"Please be happy."  
"I always am! Haha."

He lied. Ofcourse, he did. He wasn't, he isn't, he wouldn't be okay. He doesn't know why he's feeling this way, he just wanted to cry.

As soon as he closed the door, the tears that he has been holding back since he heard the four bickering as he was unlocking his door. The smile he kept on his face the whole day without them knowing that he wasn't genuinely happy. He wanted to cry. The tears that left his eyes when he laughed hard while watching Soobin's video wasn't tears of joy. It was actual tears of what he was actually feeling. No one noticed. 

That's what he thought. Because Taehyun saw everything.

He saw how his eyes that holds the universe lost it's stars.  
He saw how the he lost his usual glow.  
He saw how he faked everything by laughing.  
He saw how hurt he is.  
He saw he was in pain.

He saw everything like how he's seeing Beomgyu now.  
He forgot him again, he forgot that he could tell him anything, that he's always here. Just like how he forgot that Taehyun was still in his house.

Beomgyu isn't usually like this. He wasn't secretive when it comes to how he feels. He would usually open up to them or on to twitter where he gets comfort from his so-called-besties.

Beomgyu just had enough of bullshit. It doesn't bring him comfort anymore knowing that they don't actually care. They just don't wanna be guilty in case he does something wrong.

He himself doesn't know why he's feeling this way. The only thing he's sure of, is that he's not okay, he's not happy, but he doesn't want to disappoint his real friends who were doing their best to cheer him up.

He doesn't know why he feels so empty even tho he gets all the love he could possibly get from his hyungs and tyunning. Were they being too much? He doesn't know either.

The crying boy still hasn't noticed the blonde who was standing in front of him for almost three minutes already. He felt a hand sliding on his waist and another stroking his back. He froze. Realization hits him, he forgot about Taehyun. 

He felt stupid. How could he forget someone who asked him if he could use his washroom. Someone who was always there whenever he doesn't want anyone with him. Someone who never left. Taehyun was always there for Beomgyu.

"T-taehyun.."  
"Don't say anything, hyung. You don't have to, I understand. Just let it all out."

And as quick as that, the older broke down harder in front of the latter. Taehyun's shirt was getting really wet, not that he minds, because of his hyung's tears as he hugged him. His shoulder won't stop shaking from crying so hard, it pains Taehyun to see him in this situation.

He was always vulnerable in his eyes. Even when Beomgyu thinks he's the biggest disappointment that was ever made and feels like he doesn't deserve to even be with his friends, the latter still thinks he's the biggest blessing he has ever received.

"Hyung, i'm gonna share you something," he said, making the older boy curious. He could tell as he started to calm down a bit. "You need to distract yourself from feeling this type of loneliness."

"Do you think I didn't try that? Hyun, you know I even tried to write a song just to distract myself. I even joined Soobin hyung's math club. I did everything, you know that. I just can't..." He started crying again.

The younger untangled his self from Beomgyu's grip and walked near the table, leaving him confused and curious, again. Taehyun re-lit the previously used candle and walked towards his hyung. He started singing the birthday song.

After finishing the song, he spoke "Once you blow the birthday candle, it's over."

Beomgyu knew what he meant, and he's disposed to do what he's trying to say.

There was no assurance that he'll be able to feel better after, isn't it kinda comical to think that after blowing a silly candle, your feelings will eventually get better? If only that's true, Beomgyu would buy every candle in this world.

But then he thought, was there really no assurance at all? He didn't want his self to be dumb at this time. He knew. He knew for once.

Taehyun is the assurance. He trusts Taehyun.

"Blow it now, hyung," Taehyun said. The candle is a short since it was the candle they've lit earlier.

And so he did. He closed his eyes and thought of a wish. This time, he knows what to do. He didn't thought of a wish, but more of a promise.

He made a promise not only for his self, but also to the boy who's holding the cake for him.

He wished to be happy with Taehyun.

Everything became awkward after that. "So..." Beomgyu tried to speak but Taehyun cut him off, "It's still your birthday, happy birthday hyung."

"Isn't it over tho?" He asked. "But that's not the distraction I was talking about tho," Taehyun stated, making him confused for the nth time.

"This," Taehyun said running towards the older and crashed his lips on his. Beomgyu was stunned, eyes wide open in surprise. He didn't expect the younger to do this sudden action but he wasn't naive to say that he doesn't like what he's doing.

He felt safe, he felt the assurance he needed that he's not alone. He's the missing piece that Beomgyu needed. 

He kissed back after realizing he, once again, spaced out. He seized the moment, trying to follow how Taehyun's soft lips are pressed on his. They were simply having the time of their life.

They broke the kiss when they felt like they were gonna run out of breathe. "That is what I call distraction," Taehyun stated, finishing his sentence he started before kissing Beomgyu earlier.

Beomgyu chuckled, completely forgot about how devastated he was a few minutes ago.

"I wouldn't mind getting distracted every minutes then."

They both shared another chuckle and moved closer to each other. Taehyun trapped Beomgyu in his arms, making it seem like he's tiny even tho he's taller than the other. They stared at each other's eyes for a minutes and felt each other's lips on their own.

This time, the kiss was more gentle and a little bit of longing. Taehyun grabbed his hyung's waist and pulled him closer to him. While Beomgyu rested his arms on his nape, both wanting them closer to each other and not letting any gap in between.

Taehyun took all the sadness away from him, and after a long time, Beomgyu found himself at home.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts, hehe. also, happy birthday, choi beomgyu! i love you so much. this is for you 


End file.
